ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun
Rally! A Year’s Supply of Fun is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, and Rob. It is an activity book with suggestions of things to do, including with some holidays. Synopsis Various activities for the reader to try related to days or months during the year. Summary There’s a Future in Fortune Cookies! It is explained that the Chinese New Year in usually late January or early February. The team had gone to Chinatown to see the parade, and Lenni’s father had made fortune cookies. The team had created fortunes to go inside of them. A recipe is given to make fortune cookies, and it is encouraged for the reader to make their own fortunes to put inside of them. Gaby states that fortune cookies were created by Chinese people in America, and Tina that her family celebrates Tet, the Vietnamese New Year that is the same time as the Chinese New Year, with a Vietnamese feast. Kazoo to You January 28th is National Kazoo day, and there are instructions on how to create a kazoo made of paper. Best Friends February 14th is Valentine’s Day, and suggested that it is a good time to do something with your best friend. One thing to do is to is to create a friendship quiz to see how the reader and their friend know each other. Dear Mr. President . . . President’s Day is the third Monday in February. Alex hopes that he will become president in the future. He is writing a letter to the president, and it is suggested that the reader also write a letter to them. Alex warns the reader to not forget to put their return address on the letter. Movie Magic March is Academy Awards month. Tina plans to be a film maker, and hopes to win an Oscar award someday. She comments that the Oscar award got its name from a librarian at the Academy of Motion Pictures that thought that the award statue resembled her uncle Oscar. Instructions are given on how to create a flip book with the pictures provided. Gaby comments that one can create a flip book with their own drawings, and that she had created one about Galaxy Girl. Hold Everything! April is both recycling month, and also has Earth Day, on the 22nd. There are instructions for creating a recycling jar. Gaby mentions that she had created a one for her grandmother in El Salvador. Tear Into This One! Another suggestion for Earth Day is for the reader to ask their friends to save cards that they receive. They can then cut out the blank part of the card, and staple them together to create their own notepad. They can also draw their own logo for the notepad and staple that on, also. The Joke’s On . . . The Fridge? Ghostwriter likes April Fool’s Day (April 1st) since he likes jokes. Lenni had helped him create a collection of jokes for the team. It is suggested to for the reader to collect jokes and riddles, and on April Fool’s Day, place them in funny places in their school or home. Lenni states that her mother used to tell knock-knock jokes, and asks the reader what their favorite kind of joke is. Goofy Human Tricks May is National Physical Fitness month. It is suggested that the reader come up with goofy ideas for a relay, such as running backwards with their right hand on their head. Tina comments that Jamal had come up with a relay where the runners had a bag of clothes to put on, then take them off when they reached the next runner. It is also suggested that the reader create a relay with their own tongue twisters. Catch Your Dreams! May is also Better Sleep month. The reader can write down dreams that they have. Jamal states that most of time, people do not remember their dreams. Rob comments that he always writes down his dreams, and that he has used some in stories that he had written. He also says that dreams can be helpful when attempting to do creative things. It’s All Relative The second Sunday in May is Mother’s Day. Gaby and Alex had created an list of questions to ask their mother. It is encouraged for the reader to interview their own mother, then ask a relative the same questions about their mother. Go Fly a Kite Ben Franklin had proved that lightning was electrical on June 15th, 1792. There are instructions for making a kite, and Jamal comments that he had added a crepe paper tail that helped his own kite to stay steady in the air. What’s In a Face? Lenni had created a picture album for her father for Father’s Day, and entitled it “Dad’s Best Moments of the Year”. It is encouraged for the reader to create their own picture album, putting funny lines or captions by each photograph. Lenni says that she had included a picture of her father half asleep in her album, and put a funny caption. Her father had also liked it. Stamp It! On July 1, 1847, the U.S. Post Office had issued its first stamp. The reader can create their own stamp collection. Alex comments that having pen pals can be helpful for getting different stamps. State It! July 4th is Independence Day, and the team had gone to watch fireworks. Ghostwriter had fun seeing all of the different license plates. The reader can create their own record of license plates they see, including colors, state slogans, and interesting combinations of letter and numbers. Rob comments that the reader can record things about license plates from different countries, and that those can have different shapes from ones in America. Gaby states that she saw a license plate from New York that said “Dad’s Taxi”. Time in a Box On August 20, 1977, a probe called Voyager 2 was sent out through space, with scientific instruments and information about the Earth and the people there. Rob had created his own capsule, including with things from the different places that he had lived, and a letter to the future. The reader can create their own capsule and store it somewhere, or even bury it. Lenni says that she had created and buried her own capsule that reminds her of Fort Greene, and that maybe someone in the future would discover it and learn about Brooklyn in the 1990s. Your Family Tree The first Sunday after Labor Day (which is in September) is National Grandparents’ Day. It is suggested that the reader can create a family tree. Jamal says that he had decorated his family tree with actual leaves for his grandmother. Turtle Power On September 6, 1776, one of the first submarines had attacked the British ship Eagle in New York Harbor. It had a periscope that could be used for spying. The reader can create their own periscope. Gaby says that she had created a periscope to spy on her brother. Alex, though, states that he knows about it. How Do You Spell Spooky? October 31 is Halloween. Instructions are given on how to play the game Ghost. Ghostwriter comments that he likes the game a lot. Chow Time November is Sandwich Month. Instructions are given for making a sandwich that Lenni has made before. It is also suggested that the reader write their own recipe for a sandwich. Gaby tells that the sandwich was invented over two-hundred years ago by the Earl of Sandwich, who ordered his food between bread slices so that he could eat and play cards at the same time. Alex mentions that October is Pizza Month. Brooklyn is For the Birds On December 14, bird watchers count the various types of birds that spend winters near them. The reader can create their own bird feeder. Rob comments that birds eat all the time, and that some days, they eat four-fifths of their body weight. Gallery Note: Each time a member of the team would make a comment, their icon would appear next to it. Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Jamal's Icon.png| Jamal’s icon Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Lenni's Icon.png| Lenni’s icon Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Alex's Icon.png| Alex’s icon Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Gaby's Icon.png| Gaby’s icon Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Tina's Icon.png| Tina’s icon Rally! A Year's Supply of Fun- Rob's Icon.png| Rob’s icon Category:Books